Heartache
by ame to ai
Summary: Saat suara tak lagi menjangkau yang dikasihi, saat tangan tak lagi dapat menyentuh cinta, hanya sakit hatilah yang tersisa. Inuyasha dan Kagome, sebuah kisah untuk diceritakan.
Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Inu Yasha.

Author's note: Ada sesuatu di ending fic ini so, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Mulut Kagome terkatup rapat, kata-kata telah terhenti, ia telah mengakhiri kisah itu. Kagome berdiri dari duduknya, lalu ia menghadap Goshinboku dan memejamkan matanya, ia mengenang masa lampau. Ingatan itu begitu jelas di sel-sel kelabunya yang mulai berkarat.

Puluhan tahun berlalu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, pohon itu tetap berdiri dengan kokoh, daun-daunnya tetap rimbun menaungi bumi. Dahulu hatinya selalu tenang setiap kali ia duduk di bangku samping pohon keramat itu tapi kini, hanya pedih setiap kali Goshinboku dijamah oleh indera penglihatannya. Semilir angin sore di musim panas yang bertiup lembut tidak dapat meneduhkan hatinya yang terluka.

Perasaan itu begitu nyata baginya dan takkan menghilang dengan kehadiran pendamping yang lain. Masa depan sempurna yang dijalananinya saat ini bukanlah keinginannya. Hidupnya tak lagi sama, setelah Shikon no tama lenyap 60 tahun lalu. Ia telah lama terbelah, separuh diri Kagome bagai boneka tak berjiwa, bergerak hanya karena kewajiban untuk terlihat bahagia di mata keluarganya. Pernikahannya dengan Hojo tidak dapat menutup luka hatinya. Kebahagiaan batin tak terengkuh olehnya walau sang suami adalah seorang pria sempurna yang sangat baik hati, Hojo adalah tipikal suami yang diidamkan oleh setiap wanita tapi tidak dirinya.

Ia tahu, sungguh Kagome telah mengetahui hatinya, sejelas siang dan malam bahwa cinta pertama dan satu-satunya takkan tergantikan. Cinta Kagome untuknya tidak akan memudar. Bila ia dapat memilih, ia tetap akan memilih untuk bertemu dengannya. Walau semua masa yang ia lewati di masa lampau penuh tangis air mata, ceceran darah, dan perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan tapi, waktu yang mereka lalui bersama terlalu berharga untuk ditepis begitu saja.

Bibir Kagome bergetar saat kesedihan menyeruak. Tak peduli beribu kali ia mengingatnya tetap saja kristal kesedihan menerobos dari celah-celah terkecil untuk membasahi kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak akan dapat membohongi diri sendiri. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, ia tersenyum sinis. Waktu. Apa yang orang lain katakan tidak berpengaruh padanya, mereka bilang waktu akan menyembuhkan semuanya namun, waktu yang bergulir tidak merubahnya. Ia tetap Kagome yang sama, merindu. Masa yang berlalu tak pula dapat menjadi penawar hatinya yang telah hancur. Dengan jelas ia masih dapat merasakan bara api yang membakar hati karena terpisah dari yang ia cinta.

Ia lebih dari sekadar cinta pertama bagi Kagome. Hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh sudut hati terdalamnya, membuatnya mengecap indah cinta, dan membuat ia belajar arti hidup. Dia pulalah satu-satunya yang dapat mengisi hati Kagome, namun pemilik hatinya itu telah pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi! Hatinya tidak akan terjamah oleh siapapun setelah pemiliknya telah terampas oleh takdir.

Ia begitu yakin bahwa mereka ditakdirkan bersama, tak ada rintangan yang terlalu besar yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Tapi ternyata ia salah, takdirnya bukanlah dengannya. Takdir yang kejam. Ia takkan pernah terganti di hidupnya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa memendam rindu, Kagome amat merindukannya, hingga rasa rindu itu berubah menjadi sakit yang menghujam.

Sakit yang bertahun-tahun dirasakannya tak jua memudar. Sakit yang tertera karena mencinta sepenuhnya dan menginginkan takdir berpihak pada mereka. Sakit karena penyesalan, betapa banyak 'andai saja' yang merasuk di hatinya. Andai saja ia mengutarakan perasaannya dahulu, andai saja ada lebih banyak waktu, andai saja...

Kini, sakit itu semakin bertambah karena banyak pengandaian buah dari penyesalan. Dan penyesalan yang didapat terberai menjadi untaian air mata tak berkesudahan.

Nafasnya seakan terenggut, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdenyut tatkala sebuah senyuman yang dihiasi taring milik hanyou yang dicintainya terbayang. Senyum yang penuh percaya diri saat menghadapi aral hebat yang merintang, senyum keras kepalanya, hingga senyum lembut yang susah payah ditutupinya. Kagome menyukai semua senyum milik dia. Senyuman yang kini berubah menjadi kenangan, senyuman yang membuat dua patah kata selalu terbersit di hatinya setiap senyuman itu muncul di benaknya.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

Rindu yang menyiksa terkadang membuatnya di ujung batas kegilaan. Ada waktu-waktu tertentu untuk Kagome merasa menyerah dan berusaha membuang semua kenangan. Tapi, betapa sulit untuk melupakan. Dan akan terlebih sulit lagi untuk tidak berusaha melupakan. Tak seharipun ia dapat mengenyahkan penderitaan karena kehilangan. Hampir setiap saat wajah Inuyasha bagai menghantuinya, suaranya yang khas bagai mengusir kewarasannya. Kesedihan yang ditahannya tak terperi saat simpul itu masih memeluk erat hatinya, takkan mampu ia melepaskan simpul ingatan akan kekasih di masa lalunya yang telah erat terikat.

Dirinya dan semua penyesalan sangat menikam hati Kagome. Semakin tak mungkin melepaskan ingatan akan cintanya walau mereka terpisah ratusan tahun lamanya. Tak peduli rasa pedih yang menyakitkan dengan mengingatnya, hatinya takkan lagi tergoda untuk melupakannya! Tangan gemetar wanita itu meraba bagian terluar kulit pohon yang lebih halus dibandingkan yang lainnya, tempat yang tertutup oleh badan hanyou yang disegel oleh sebuah panah suci, hanyou yang sangat dicintainya. Inuyasha! Telah lama nama itu tidak diucapkan Kagome, tak terhitung berapa kali bumi mengitari matahari. Nama itu tercekat di lidahnya sejak suaranya tak lagi dapat didengar oleh sang hanyou, semenjak tangannya tak lagi dapat menyentuhnya karena sumur pemakan tulang telah tertutup selamanya.

Satu-satunya cinta yang ia inginkan adalah Inuyasha. Hanyou yang selalu optimis walau kesulitan besar menghadang, ia terkadang kasar, sering menjengkelkan, egois, namun dibalik itu semua Kagome tahu dengan pasti Inuyasha berusaha keras menyembunyikan sisi lembutnya yang perhatian, penyayang, dan sangat tulus dalam berkawan. Dia akan selalu mengenangnya sebagai sahabat, pelindung, seorang pejuang, pria, dan kekasih yang terbaik yang ada di dalam hidupnya.

Bola biru keabu-abuan yang indah itu tergenang oleh rasa haru. Ia tersenyum, hatinya menlantukan nada indah karena ia telah menemukan cara untuk kembali bersama. Mengenang kisah mereka hanyalah sebuah jalan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Dan saat ini ia sadar dengan menceritakan kisah mereka, ia dan Inuyasha akan terus bersama. Karena alasan itulah ia menceritakan kisah itu, sebuah kisah dimana persahabatan terjalin dan cinta bersemi karena takdir gelap yang dibawa Shikon no Tama.

Lamunannya buyar tatkala kedua kakinya yang renta mulai menolak untuk menopang tubuhnya, Kagome mengambil tempat duduk di bangku samping Goshinboku dimana seorang anak perempuan berusia 7 tahun sedang duduk.

"Aku sangat menyukai cerita itu, seorang miko penjelajah waktu yang berjuang bersama hanyou pemberani yang tidak takut apapun" senyumnya lebar, kedua kaki gadis kecil itu berayun "Tapi, kau hanya menyebutnya sang hanyou. Apakah hanyou itu tidak memiliki nama baa-chan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang melengking.

Kagome menatap Rumiko, cucu termudanya, hasil pernikahan anak perempuannya dengan Miyamura Takahashi. Mata gadis kecil itu berkilat dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Tangan keriput Kagome terangkat, dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengelus kepala cucunya. "Tentu saja ia mempunyai nama sayangku..."

Rumiko terdiam menunggu. Kagome menarik nafas panjang secara perlahan, bibirnya terbuka sesaat lalu kembali tertutup.

"Siapa namanya baa-chan?" tanyanya mulai tidak sabar.

Degup jantung Kagome yang mulai rapuh bertambah cepat, "Inu...Yasha" tetes-tetes air mata mengalir ke sudut-sudut bibirnya yang terangkat keatas. Setelah puluhan tahun lamanya nama itu kembali terucap, kali ini berserta setitik kebahagiaan. Selama kisah itu diceritakan selama itu pula dia dan Inuyasha akan selalu bersama, selamanya.

"Inu...Yasha..." ulang Rumiko, matanya menerawang ke langit biru.

Kagome mengangguk, tanpa sepengetahuan sang cucu ia menghapus jejak tangis di wajahnya yang keriput. Ia memandang lembut wajah gadis kecil itu "Namanya Inuyasha, jangan lupakan itu nak"

Rumiko menjawab sang nenek dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Tubuh Kagome bergetar, sedih dan gembira merasuki dirinya saat hatinya berbisik.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Inuyasha..._

* * *

I accept criticism in good manners, for all reader I'd like to say minna saiko arigatou ^.~


End file.
